The Story of Albion
by Artistic blue eyes
Summary: My name is Elizabeth-Maria. I am Princess of Deira and I am a Guardian. I was born to guide Arthur and Merlin to their destiny of creating Albion. I just hope I don't end up murdering one of them first! This is the first Merlin I have done, be nice! Arthur/OC. Please review.
1. Prologue-The story of Albion

**Prologue**

**Hi guys, okay this is a short prologue for my new story, the story of Albion. It's obviously a Merlin story, which I love by the way ****. I hope to publish the next chapter as soon as possible, but I am also writing a Charmed story and trying to start the 4****th**** instalment in my Scarlet series [POTC] plus I have just entered university so everything is a bit mad at the moment. Anyway for the first time, I don't own Merlin, but Elizabeth is a character I have created and so are the Guardian species. Now read on and enjoy!**

No young man or woman, no matter how great, can know of their own destiny. They cannot glimpse the part they will play in a much greater story as it is about to unfold. They must live and learn from their mistakes.

Some people however are different. These people are granted to ability to see the destiny of another and their job is to lead others down the path they should take. These people are called Guardians. They are creatures of magic, people who have the ability to protect and serve the greater good.

I am one such person. My name is Elizabeth-Maria. I was born with pure magic running through my veins. I am also a princess in a Kingdom where magic although allowed is still prejudiced against. I have known all my life what my role will be in this world. I will help create Albion, I will guide both Arthur and Merlin in their destinies.

But this story starts when I was just nineteen years old, on my first time in Camelot. This is the story of Albion.

**I know it was short, I'm sorry for that but it leads perfectly into the first chapter I plan to write. I hope you're looking forward to this story I am **

**Until next time**

**Artistic Blue eyes**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 1-The Call of Camelot

**Chapter 1-Call to Camelot**

**Okay, 1****st**** chapter **** I have had to go back to the 1****st**** series of Merlin to write this and I have got to tell you I love it just as much now as I did when it first came out. The BBC do so well with dramas **** anyway I don't own Merlin [BBC have that ****] but Elizabeth, Kay, and Laudine are all my own characters. Read and enjoy.**

There was a certain beauty to Camelot that I had never seen anywhere else on my journeys around Albion. The castle stood high and proud in the centre while around it people busied themselves with boring everyday chores, my father had thought it was his own idea to send to the place I was destined to be. I didn't really want to inform him that it was due to a spell that I had casted putting the thought into his head in the first place.

I had decided to travel with only a small group of people. I never really saw the point of the large collection of people that my father insisted he took everywhere with him. I like to travel with my two 'servants' as my father referred to them to me they were my friends, loyal until the end to me.

"Princess we have to keep moving if we are to meet with the King," Sir Kay called from in front of where I had paused to look at the castle on the hill.

"I'm sorry," I said smiling back at him, "I got lost in my own thoughts there."

"It's okay my lady," Kay said as I pushed my horse to move back towards Camelot again, "Are you nervous?"

"You already know the answer to that Kay," I said softly as I rode beside him.

"Yes my lady I do," Kay said looking my way quickly, "I was just wondering what worries you the most."

"Probably the same thing which you fear. The hunt on magic," I spoke clearly knowing I was okay to talk about it around my friends.

"We will protect you my lady," another voice came from behind me.

I turned and nodded, "Thank you but I'm more worried about you, Laudine."

"I will be fine my lady, I will keep you safe," Laudine replied ignoring what she knew I was trying to talk about.

I shook my head gently at her before turning back, "Well as father says worrying does not change what will happen," I kicked my horse taking off through the final part of the forest and towards my destiny.

It didn't take long before we rode into Camelot's gate. I sat high on my horse, holding my head in the air the way I had always been told to. The people of Camelot turned to stare at us before bowing their heads in respect, I knew by the clothes I wore and the company I kept it was always very obvious who exactly I was.

We rode through the town towards the centre when something caught my eye. There was a young man on the training ground yelling at a servant boy and throwing daggers at the target he was using as a shield. It was only a short time before the servant dropped the target and it rolled away, before I could think twice I redirected my horse towards the training field ignoring the shouts from Kay and Laudine to come back towards them.

The target rolled until it was stopped by another boys foot, he didn't bother picking it up instead spoke to the twat who had been throwing the daggers, "Hey, come on, that's enough."

"What?" The idiot said looking shocked.

"You've had your fun, my friend," The boy replied saying exactly what I was thinking. As I came closer I jumped off my horse and handed the reins to Kay who had caught me up.

"Do I know you?" The idiot asked.

"Er, I'm Merlin," The other boy introduced himself holding out his hand. I paused for a second taking in the name. Merlin was one of the men I was supposed to protect on his journey. I figured I should probably step in soon to stop him getting hurt.

"So I don't know you," the idiot summaries.

"No," Merlin agreed.

"Yet you called me 'friend'," the idiot said patronisingly.

"That was my mistake," Merlin said.

"Yes, I think so," The idiot replied.

I thought for a moment that there conversation was over but Merlin didn't seem to know when to shut up, "Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass. "

At least after saying that he started to walk away. That was before the idiot called after him, "Or I one who could be so stupid. Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?"

"No," Merlin replied simply.

"Would you like me to help you?" The idiot said pretending to be polite.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Merlin laughed back. I stared at him like he was mad, had he not seen enough of Camelot in his life to realise that magic was banned here, using it on the street in front of a large group of knights would not help his situation!

The idiot just chuckled, "Why? What are you going to do to me?"

"You have no idea," Merlin replied. The idiot just laughed more, I would have probably done the same thing if I didn't know how powerful Merlin was actually destined to be.

"Be my guest! Come on! Come on! Come oooooon," The idiot said winding Merlin up even more before he took a swing. The idiot twisted Merlin's arm behind his back.

I decided now was the time to interfere, "That is enough," I yelled walking over to stand right in front of Merlin.

"And exactly who are you?" The idiot questioned not looking up at me.

That really wound me up, "I am Princess Elizabeth Maria, and the person you're breaking the arm of is one of my men. Touch him like that again and I will make it my life work to cause you problems," I snapped moving closer and closer as I spoke.

The idiot suddenly looked up at me in shock at the same time releasing Merlin's arm, "You're Elizabeth?"

Merlin stumbled slightly forwards I caught him, before pulling the arm he had trapped towards me and checking it over to make sure nothing was broken, "And you are?" I questioned not really wanting to get out of here right now.

"Arthur Pendragon. Prince of Camelot," the idiot answered.

Now it was my turn to look up in shock. Surely this couldn't be the other man who was supposed to create Albion with Merlin, he was a totally tool, I shut my mouth realising I was staring like I was stupid, "You have got to be joking," I muttered before handing Merlin over to Kay behind me and facing Arthur again, "You know I thought royals were supposed to have manners. I guess we can only pray that your father will live forever if you're the next option."

Before he could respond I turned away and walked off with Kay, Merlin and Laudine, knowing that suddenly the job I was supposed to do just got a million time more complex!

**Okay, this chapter is finished ****. Hope you enjoyed it, please review will publish again soon.**

**Until next time**

**Artistic Blue eyes**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 2-Meet the in-laws

**Chapter 2-Meeting the future in-laws**

**Hi people just to let you know I have a poll going on my profile about this story. Do you think I should make Morgana good or evil? Vote on the profile and I will then start making her change either way. Anyway this chapter is slightly longer, I hope you enjoy. BBC are the ones who own Merlin, but I do have Elizabeth, Kay, Laudine who are brilliant!**

"Merlin right?" I asked once we had gotten around the corner away from Arthur and his goons.

"Yep, how do you know?" Merlin questioned looking confused at me.

"We have something in common," I said with a smile, "Look I can't explain everything right now cause I have to go and greet the king, but try and avoid getting into any trouble for a little while and I will meet you afterwards. There is someone you need to meet."

Merlin nodded stupidly at me, "I will be with Gauis."

I nodded my head before walking through the castle holding my head high and ignoring the servants around me just the way my father had trained me to be.

I walked over to the entrance to the grand hall and turned to the guard, "Princess Elizabeth of Carmarthen to see King Uther Pendragon."

The guard nodded his head before entering the room to go and tell the king. I turned to Laurdine and Kay, "No magic okay? And stay quiet you know how he is about servant speaking."

They both nodded at me just before the double doors were opened and I walked gracefully into the throne room of Camelot. There were 3 people in the room. Arthur was sitting on the left he looked at me still seeming in shock about who I was, it would have made me laugh but this was an inappropriate time to do that. On the far right was a young girl around my age, her beauty shown so brightly in the room, I remembered who she was Morgana, the ward of Uther. She was even more beauty in real life than the story told about her.

In the centre on the large throne sat Uther Pendragon himself, he looked older than I imagined but that was probably due to the years of sitting on the throne affecting him. The crown sat comfortable on top of his head, he was a truly intimidating figure.

Then again I had been in my father's kingdom for so long now that not much could imtimidate me, "Your Majesty," I said curtsying deeply.

"Princess Elizabeth, when your father told me he was sending you to join us I must admit I was surprised," Uther said moving from his throne towards me.

I straightened up before speaking, "He wished for me to learn more about the cutures of the kingdom surrounding ours. Plus I believe he had an offer for you as well."

"Yes, do you know what he wishes?" Uther questioned.

"I believe it is my marriage to your son, Arthur, is that correct?" I said trying not to spit in disguised at the idea. Sadly when I placed the thought of me heading to Camelot into my father's head I didn't really think he would use it to try and make me marry a Prince who I knew had a destiny elsewhere.

"What?" I heard Arthur yell from behind his father while Morgana just seemed to burst out laughing behind her hand.

"I do want to join our kingdom up in a way that would profit us both but I would also like the chance to have a look around your kingdom before I make any decisions about whether or not I chose to stay here," I suggested keeping my voice calm and considered.

"I think that is a reasonable suggestion," Uther nodded before touching my arm lightly, "Our kingdom would make a great bond. Now how many of you wish to stay?"

"There are just three including me, my lord. My protector and my lady-in-waiting," I said pointing behind me to where they stood.

"You only travel with such a small group?" Uther questioned looking confused.

"If there are less of us travelling we are less noticeable my lord. Plus both myself and my lady-in-waiting have been trained in combat, per my father's orders," I explained.

Uther just nodded back before the guard came in once again, "Lady Helen your majesty." The king nodded going back to sit on his throne. I moved so I was standing next to Morgana, both Kay and Laudine followed me.

The court was silent as Lady Helen made her way through the door. I decided when I got to order some clothes next that I wanted a dress very similar to hers. It was a deep purple colour and flowed beautifully.

"Lady Helen. Thank you so much for coming to sing at our celebrations," Uther said smiling at her, getting up once again from his throne to make his way over to her.

The lady smiled back, "The pleasure's all mine," she bowed her head.

"How was your journey?" Uther questioned.

"Oh, the time it took, Sire," Lady Helen signed back.

Uther kisses her hands, before speaking, "Well, it's always worth the wait."

"It will be," Lady Helen said touching what seemed to be the charm around her neck.

"May I introduce Princess Elizabeth, she is staying with us for a while," Uther said pointing me out.

"My lady," I said smiling and bowing my head, "I have heard such great things about you from my father."

"Thank you," She said simply smiling back.

I could sense there was something very odd about her but couldn't quite put my finger on it. I didn't bother thinking about it too much, instead turning to Uther and speaking to him, "Is there anything I can do for you my lord or may I retire into my room?"

"Of course," Uther nodded, "I think you should dine with Lady Morgana tonight. After all if you wish to know about the castle she is the one to turn to."

I looked over at Morgana to see her nodding at me, "I will do that then sire," I said before bowing out of the room.

I could hear Laudine, Kay, Morgana and her hand-maid follow me out. I turned to face them, "Lady Morgana do you wish to dine together now?"

Morgana smiled back at me, "If you are available it would be nice to meet a fellow Lady who is around my age."

I laughed slightly at that before turning to Kay, "Can you get our bags if they have not already been taken and place them in whatever room we have gotten? I will be in Lady Morgana's chambers when you are done."

Kay nodded and walked off before I followed Morgana to her room. It was so beautiful, then again everything about her seemed to be beautiful.

I was pulled out of my musing when she spoke, "I must say you have my sympathy."

"Whatever for my lady?" I questioned sitting down on one side of the table while Morgana sat on the other. There was already food laid out for us someone must have visited the kitchens.

"Please call me Morgana, we are equals are we not?" Morgana said while her hand maid moved around the room, "This is Gwen," she introduced.

"And this is Laudine. I simply could not survive without her," I said smiling at Laudine who smiled brightly back at me.

"And as for my sympathy. You are to marry Arthur, surely if you don't know what I mean you have yet to meet him," Morgana laughed taking some food.

"Oh I have met him," I said laughing along with her, "I am sure that I will find a way out of the marriage. Plus I don't think Arthur really likes me much either. I did spoil his games."

"What do you mean?" Morgana questioned obviously looking for gossip.

I sat back and began to explain when I had met Arthur. For the rest of the night we laughed and joked. I felt like I had made a firm friend in Morgana, now all I had to do was deal with Arthur!

**Okay I know not the greatest chapter, but I changed how I was going to write it half way through so it's not perfect. I would really love some reviews on this story just so I know what you guys think. So REVIEW and do the POLL! (It's on my profile ****)**

**Until next time**

**Artistic Blue eyes**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 3-Magic, Mischief and Merlin

**Chapter 3-Magic, Mischief and Merlin**

**Hey guys, hope you're doing okay. I'm sitting down with my housemates in the kitchen and we all have our computers out **** anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, oh and before I forget DO THE POLL [my profile] it's important to where I'm gonna head with this story, or just post on the reviews simply Morgana good/Morgana evil. Bear in mind that it's taking me a while to get into this story, but once we've got Valient I might find it easy to write. I don't own Merlin [that's the BBC, who I hated a bit when they ended it the way they did] but Elizabeth, Laudine and Kay were all my inventions.**

It was early the next day when I decided that I needed to probably find Merlin again to explain exactly why I had defended him the way I did. Once we got out of my room, I turned quickly to the guard, "Gaius's chamber?"

He pointed in a general direction for me. I nodded in thanks and set off.

"I don't think you realise how big a place is until you have to find something," Laudine laughed behind me after we got lost for the fourth time.

It was about another half an hour before we were finally knocking on the door of the court physician before entering the room. There was an old man in the room looking as if he was trying to cut up some form of insect but it kept moving around, "Hello," I informed him as I stepped into the room.

Gaius jumped about a foot in the air before turning around to me holding his chest, "How may I help you?"

"I'm sorry for startling you, I just wished to speak to Merlin," I explained before walking over to the insect on the table and holding out my hand, "May I?"

Gaius looked reluctant but handed me over the knife, "All you have to do is tap them on the head," I explained while doing what I was saying. The insect that I tapped suddenly froze as is I had shocked it, I took the knife and quickly cut into the different sections before turning back to Gaius.

"Who are you?" Gaius questioned looking at me with interest.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm so rude. My name is Elizabeth-Maria. I am a Princess, Uther invited me to stay at the castle," I explained feeling my cheeks light up with slight embarrassment at being rude, "And this is Laudine and Kay my friends," I said watching as they waved when I said their names.

"What do you need with Merlin?" Gaius asked seeming now worried.

"Just wished to speak to him. We met yesterday and he seemed very interesting," I explained before hearing a commotion outside. I ran over to the window to look out and saw Merlin ducking and avoiding Arthur's malice which he was waving around violently. I turned to face Gaius who was also watching, "Well I guess I now know where he is."

Both Gaius and I quickly existed his house before making our way to the courtyard, by the time we had gotten down there Merlin and Arthur had moved and were still fighting. Well Arthur was fighting, Merlin was ducking a lot. They had moved into the barn, Merlin was lying on the floor while Arthur was showing off above him as if reacting on instinct Merlin's magic came out causing Arthur mace to get caught up. Merlin laughed as he got up and continued to use more magic to escape Arthur's attacks until he noticed Gaius and I standing there. Something in our expressions seems to phrase him as suddenly Arthur had won, using a broom. I pushed my way through the crowd just as the knights grabbed Merlin.

"Leave him," I ordered them.

They had no chose but to obey but now everyone knew that I was supposed to be marrying the prince therefore deserved some respect.

"Princess," Arthur greeted me.

I didn't respond instead sending a silence glare before turning back to Merlin, "Come on, let get you out of here."

It didn't take long for us to reach Gaius's chambers Merlin was complaining under his breath all the way, "Laudine," I called when we finally got into the chambers knowing she would be right behind me.

"Yes my lady," She replied.

"In a minute we will require your expertise," I muttered before turning back to Merlin.

"My lady," He said bowing his head once he had righted himself.

"Merlin, I do believe we need to talk," I said smiling slightly at his entertaining entrance.

"Yes my lady," Merlin said suddenly looking worried.

"My name is Elizabeth Merlin. As long as we are in friendly company you can call me that. And I need to talk to you about magic," I said.

Merlin immediately froze up, "Magic what magic?" He questioned quickly his voice cracking.

"Wow you need to work on your lying skills," Kay said from behind me.

I laughed at that before sobering up, "It's okay Merlin. I'm not gonna turn you over to Uther. That would be amazingly hypocritical of me."

"My lady?" Gaius spoke this time in confusion.

I placed my hands out in front of me, "Leohtbora," I whispered clearly feeling the magic flow through me before creating a fireball in my hands. I heard Gaius and Merlin gasp in front of me. I extinguished the fire quickly, "You see to tell him would condemn one of my own. I could never do that, plus you have a destiny that needs fulfilling.

"You can do…You can…" Merlin tried to speak.

"Yes all three of us can do magic," Laudine answered from behind me before turning to me, "You need to take him underground tonight, at the moment it's too dangerous. That will explain everything to him."

"Okay," I said before turning to Merlin, "Do you trust me?" Merlin nodded his head slowly, "Then I will need you to see something later on. Kay and Laudine you can stay with Gaius, but for the moment Merlin you need to take your shirt off," I ordered.

Merlin stared at me in shock for a moment before Laudine came to stand next to him, "I can heal your wounds," she said simply in explanation.

Merlin nodded before taking off his shirt, "Okay before we go down there, you need to understand something. I know how hard it is to hide magic. Particularly magic as amazingly as yours, but doing it like that in the middle of the square. They will kill you on the spot," I explained as Laudine put her hands over the bruises making them fade into nothing.

"Without my magic, I'm nothing," Merlin said softly.

"I know. We all feel the same. Magic is something that runs through your veins, you can't escape it. I'm not saying stop using it. That would go against your destiny, but be careful Merlin, please," I begged slightly.

Merlin nodded his head in agreement and we feel silent for a while. I could see Merlin opening and closing his mouth as if trying to think of what to say, "You have questions?" I said smiling.

"What can you do?" Merlin asked immediately as if he had been holding it in.

"Personally, I'm no way as powerful as you are. I am a High Priestess but a special kind called a Guardian. I can think a spell and it will happen or move stuff around. Most of my powers are based around elemental magic, which is useful. Laudine is an expert at healing magic, something I can never seem to get the hang of and Kay magic is more survival based, he can live without sleep," I explained.

"Where are we going now?" Merlin questioned.

"To see someone who can explain more about your future than I am allowed to," I explained.

"Do you know why I was born like this, do you?" Merlin asked suddenly looking at me with fear in his eyes.

"Yes we know why you have been given your gifts," Kay answered for me sitting down next to me as we watched Laudine work on healing the final bruises on Merlin's chest.

We were silent for a little while before Merlin finally said what was on his mind, "I'm not a monster, am I?"

"Don't ever even think that!" I ordered Merlin, sounding very harsh, before taking a calming breath, "You're abilities are the most amazing that I have ever seen, and with some help you have a great destiny to fulfil. A destiny in which you are good."

**Thanks guys for reading, please review and let me know what you think, and remember to do the poll.**

**Until next time**

**Artistic Blue eyes**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 4-The Dragon's Tale

**Chapter 4-The Dragon's tale**

**Hey people! I'm on a roll at the moment with this story, once I start writing I can't seem to stop! It's so good. Anyway I want to take the moment to thank everyone who has been reviewing my story, it's really appreciated. I love reviews! I do promise that Arthur and Elizabeth will get some time alone together in the near future, probably in the next chapter. Anyway just to remind you of the poll I am doing, it's on my profile or just write MORGANA GOOD/MORGANA EVIL in the reviews. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter. I don't own Merlin [sadly] but Lady Elizabeth is my creation along with Kay and Laudine.**

When it turned midnight I finally lead Merlin through the castle down the wrought iron stairway. I didn't need to know my way around the castle to find the dragon. I could feel him calling out to me. When we reached the top of the staircase there were some guards protecting the dragon, not that anyone had tried to free him since he had been captured. I didn't even know why Uther still bothered to place guards in front of it when if you had magic guards were never a problem.

I turned to Merlin smiling at him, "Care to show me what you've got?"

Merlin looked the happiest I had seen him since we had begun to speak of destinies before he turned to the guards. I watched in amazement as he's eyes turned pure gold and the dice the guards were rolling flow off the table onto the floor. I had to stop myself from laughing out loud when every time they went to pick them up the dice flew away from them once again. I waited until the guards had disappeared into the darkness before pulling Merlin towards the lower stairway grabbing a torch and lighting it along the way.

"Merlin," a voice called from somewhere below us. We continued to walk through the stairway until we reached a giant open cave which seemed to travel under the whole of Camelot.

"Where are you?" I called out into the darkness, listening as the heavy beat of wings got closer and closer until from the darkness appeared a dragon. One of the most beautiful sights I had ever seen. Merlin took a step backward in fear as the Dragon landed on the rock right in front of us.

"I'm here!" He replied before looking both Merlin and myself up and down, "How small you are for such a great destiny. "

"It's good to finally meet you too Kilgharrah," I replied sarcastically, not really liking people commenting on my size at all.

Merlin spoke before Kilgharrah could respond to me, "Why? What do you mean? What destiny?"

The dragon looked down at me, "You have not told him yet."

"It's not my job to tell him of his destiny, just to guide where I can," I resighted.

Kilgharrah then turned back to Merlin, "Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion."

"Right," Merlin said slowly not really understanding.

"But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike," The dragon continued to explain.

"I don't see what this has to do with me," Merlin interrupted getting a bit annoyed.

"Everything," Kilgharrah replied simply, "Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion."

"No. No, you've got this wrong," Merlin began to argue.

"There is no right or wrong," The dragon snapped back, "only what is and what isn't."

"But I'm serious! If anyone wants to go and kill him, they can go ahead. In fact, I'll give them a hand," Merlin complained.

The dragon just laughed, "None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin, and none of us can escape it. Just ask Elizabeth."

Merlin turned to face me, "I am destined to be yours and Arthur's guide. To help you create Albion and to teach you the magic you need in order to face the foes."

"There must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot," Merlin said turning back to the dragon once again. I nodded in agreement with that, he was completely stupid.

"Perhaps it's part of both of your destinies to change that," The dragon argued back before taking off once again into flight

"Wait!" I yelled after him, "We-we need to know more!"

I was left standing next to Merlin, "Come on we need to go to bed. Tomorrow is the big feast!"

It was late morning when Laudine woke me up, explaining to me that I was requested in Morgana's chambers. I quickly got dressed and walked down the hall with just Laudine having given the day off to Kay so he could get in some training with the Camelot knights. When we reached Morgana's chambers Merlin was just walking out, "Why…?" I began to question.

"Sleep drought," Merlin replied back way to quickly before practically sprinting off down the corridor. I decided it probably wasn't best to ask Morgana as I knocked on her door.

Gwen smiled at me as she opened it, "Lady Elizabeth," She greeted me warmly. I could see why people liked her so much, she had a very kind and caring personality.

As I watched in a saw the dress that Morgana had laid out of her bed, "That dress is amazing Morgana," I complimented looking at the dress she was trying on at the moment ready for tonight.

"Well thank you. I thought you might like to wear it," Morgana said smiling brightly at me.

"This is….it is too much," I tried to excuse. Being unable to look away from it. The colour was a deep purple with a corset top and a flowing skirt **[Image link on my profile]**

"I insist," Morgana said brightly, "After all I have far too many dresses and you will one day be marrying Arthur. Therefore you're outfit should be fit for a queen."

"I…" I tried to say something that would get me out of this but by that point Gwen and Laudine had begun pushing me towards a changing screen not really giving me a choice in the matter.

After what felt like hours of pushing and pulling I was decided ready for the ball tonight. We were running late which according to Morgana was good, "You want people to notice how amazing you look in your dress don't you?"

By the time we walked into the hall the banquet had begun. I saw Arthur standing over with some of his friends before he turned to face us. Instead of focusing in on Morgana like I expected him to his eyes seemed to trail me as I walked across the floor and towards the king.

"My lord," I said politely bowing my head in respect.

"Elizabeth you look beautiful," The king responded kindly to me. I had to remind myself that if he knew about my true ability I would be considered extremely ugly.

I felt a present at my shoulder and turned to see Arthur standing there, "My lady," he greeted taking my hand and kissing it lightly.

"My lord," I smiled back trying to be as friendly as possible.

I noticed Uther had been taken over to talk to another noble leaving Arthur and me alone, "I'm sorry we didn't get the greatest introduction ever," Arthur said drawing my attention back to him.

"Well that was mostly due to you trying to kill one of my friends," I said softly keeping my voice sweet even if my words were sour.

"I believed Merlin was a servant?" Arthur questioned looking confused.

I shook my head lightly at him, "Merlin is more than a servant. He is my friend and a truly loyal person. Which you would know if you didn't throw knives at the servants who are deadicated to you."

Before Arthur could respond we were called to our seats. Unfourtually for me my seat happened to be right next to Arthurs. I stood and listened as the king began to speak, trying to ignore the sulk Arthur had gone into since I had spoken to him the way I did, "We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora."

We all applaused and the music began. As Uther and the rest of the court sat Helen voice filled the air. The song was beautiful and sad, it had a cold dark quality to it. I listened to the words and realised exactly what it was. A sleeping spell, one which was extremely powerful. I grabbed Merlin's arm.

"Cover your ears," I ordered quietly doing the same thing myself and resting my head keeping my eyes open so it would look like I was asleep. Everyone else in the court seemed to go into a deep slumber. As the music got stronger cobwebs begin forming over the enchanted sleepers.

I watched carefully as Helen walked towards Arthur pulling a dagger from her sleeve as she went. I lifted my head to face Merlin and nodded towards the chandelier, Merlin took the hint and a moment later his eyes turned gold and the chandelier dropped from the ceiling coming crashing down onto Lady Helen. The Court members began to wake up removing the cobwebs from themselves, I followed their lead not needing to stand out when magic had been involved. Uther, Arthur and I stood to see a woman I did not recognise laying on the floor. Obviously she was just another magical person out for revenge on Uther who decided to target his son. I doubted she would be the last. The woman rose up slightly, enough so that she could throw a dagger towards Arthur again.

I watched as Merlin slowed down time before running over towards Arthur and pushing him out of the way. The dagger landed in the chair, exactly were Arthur's heart would have been a moment earlier.

The court feel slightly and the woman dropped dead before she could say a word. Uther was the first one to react, "You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid."

"Oh, well..." Merlin began shrugging it off.

"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded," Uther argued back.

"No, honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness," Merlin said looking at me for help. I decided now would not be the best time to get involved.

"You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant," Uther nodded before the court began to applaud.

"Father!" Arthur exclaimed before looking at me and coming up with an idea, "He is a part of Lady Elizabeth servant group."

Uther turned to face me, I smiled at him, "Arthur should keep him as he's manservant I mean after all he did save your life and it is a better position than what I have to offer. Consider it a gift Arthur," I said before whispering closer, "I did tell you he would be loyal."

Arthur just frowned at me and Merlin didn't look much happier. I clapped along with everyone else slightly smiling at the fact that destiny was beginning to take shape.

Merlin took me off to one side before speaking, "why did you just let him do that?" he questioned me not looking pleased at all.

"Your destiny is to protect Arthur you didn't think you would be able to do that from a faraway distance did you?" I questioned back feeling slightly smug at the look of acceptance on Merlin's face, "This is your destiny. Accept it!"

**Okay people, the destiny is beginning ****. Please read and review, I love to know what you lot think of my writing. And remember POLL!**

**Until next time**

**Artistic blue eyes**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 5-Valiant

**Chapter 5-Valiant**

**Hey guys, apologises for taking so long. Maths degrees are hard work! Anyway I've had a moment to write and this is the chapter. Hope its okay. This is also a quick note to say that the Morgana poll will be up on my profile for another week before I change it to a different one. There will be quite a few polls based on both this series that I plan on writing and the charmed series I am also working on at the moment. I would appreciate it if you answered it, then I'll write it anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter please review. I don't own Merlin, but Elizabeth, Kay and Laudine are all my characters.**

It was a beautiful sunny day when I finally took up Arthur's invitation to go and watch him train for the tournament. What I hadn't realised was that part of the training would involve torturing Merlin even more. Ever since Arthur had gotten Merlin as his new manservant he had been on a mission to try and get rid of him again. This involved long lists of chores, using him as target practice and generally making Merlin feel small.

I knew if it didn't get any better I would be the one having a go at Arthur trying to make him be a little bit nicer. At this moment Arthur was standing in all his usual armour minus the helmet in front of Merlin who had been kited out in amour which was way too big for him, at least Arthur had given him a shield to defend himself with! Merlin tried to put his sword away and ended up dropping it on the floor. I picked it up and handed it back to him.

"Ready?" Arthur questioned, sounding really impatient.

"Would it make any difference if I said no?" Merlin asked back while putting on his helmet.

"Not really," Arthur said swinging the sword out in front of him as if he was fighting an invisible opponent. It was only when Merlin finally pulled out his sword that Arthur began to attack him shouting orders as he went, "Body. Shield. Body. Shield," At each order Arthur attacked Merlin.

Shockingly Merlin wasn't actually doing a terrible job of it, he was blocking and dodging when he had to without even needing to use his magic.

Arthur then decided to change tactics, "Head," He ordered before bringing his sword down hard on Merlin's helmet.

"Ow," I could just about hear Merlin complain underneath all that armour.

"Come on, Merlin. You're not even trying," Arthur teased while tagging him in the back.

"Ow! I am," Merlin yelled back.

"Once more," Arthur ordered before beginning to attack again, "To the left. To the right. And left. Head," that seemed to be Merlin's weakest move, which meant Arthur was using it even more, "Come on, Merlin! I've got a tournament to win."

"Can we stop now, please?" Merlin begged before Arthur once again began attacking, "Ow! Shield. Body,"

"Shield," Arthur commanded, before hitting Merlin on the head once again. Merlin swayed for a moment before collapsing backwards onto the floor his helmet rolling off. I quickly ran over next to him to check for any injuries.

"I think that's enough for the moment Arthur, or you won't have a manservant left," I snapped at Arthur before feeling the back of Merlin's head. There didn't seem to be any lumps.

"You're braver than you look. Most servants collapse after the first blow," Arthur stated coming over to stand above Merlin.

"Is it over?" Merlin questioned looking at me.

I smiled sadly at him shaking my head, "Merlin that was just the warm up, knights can train for hours on end."

"How's your mace work coming along?" Arthur said swing one around his head as he spoke.

Merlin sighed heavily as I got him up so he was standing. I kept my hand on his shoulder just in case he collapsed to the floor once again.

"My lady?" Laudine called out from behind me. I turned to see her walking angry towards me, "You were supposed to be meeting the King!"

"Well Arthur invited me to watch him train. I'm sure that will cheer Uther up enough that he'll forgive me," I smirked at her knowing that if that didn't work I could always place a thought into his head.

"No magic," Laudine snapped at me under her breath so that Arthur couldn't hear us. He however seemed to be distracted by finding different ways to torture Merlin using a mace.

"I know, I know Laudine. I just miss it that's all," I said softly as we sat back down onto the hill side watching the boys fight again, well Arthur attack and Merlin fall over a lot.

Laudine nodded, "So do I my lady, but we cannot keep you safe if the King finds out our secrets," I nodded showing I understood her concern, "Now do tell me what you think of the Prince?"

"Arthur?" I questioned before starting to rant, "He is an arse. Merlin was right, sometimes I think he just treats the servants poorly to spite them. Did you know a few days ago he threw food over one of them before they poured too much gravy? What kind of man treats people like that? His own people at that?"

"Sounds like you like him just a little bit, my lady," Laudine laughed.

"He is alright on the eyes I admit," I said reluctantly, "And if I could magic off his mouth he would be the perfect husband for me."

Instead of telling me off for threatening magic again Laudine just laughed even louder drawing the attention of Arthur and Merlin.

"Is something funny my lady?" Arthur called out from where he was once again standing over Merlin.

"Just women talk my lord," I smiled back in reply. Before looking back up at Camelot and watching as the people went about their daily lives thinking about how this was where I needed to be.

We didn't stay outside for much longer, apparently Arthur was getting annoyed at Merlin for not being good enough. I nearly laughed at the irony of the fact he had asked a servant to help rather than a knight if he wanted to train fully.

Merlin had stumbled ahead of Laudine and me to reach Gaius's chambers before us. When we walked in Merlin was sitting a down while Gaius was treating his shoulder, "Gentlemen," I greeted trying not to laugh at the way Merlin seemed to be groaning in pain.

"My lady," Gaius smiled back at me.

"While we are alone, I'm Elizabeth," I said for what felt like the hundredth time since meeting him.

"Elizabeth," Merlin mimic, wincing as Gaius pulled his arm out it clicked as it went, "Ah! I save Arthur from being killed and I end up as a servant. How is that fair?"

"I'm not sure fairness comes into it. You never know, it might be fun," Gaius suggested.

Merlin scoffed back, "You think mucking out Arthur's horses is going to be fun? You should hear my list of duties."

"We all have our duties. Even Arthur," I said softly, feeling odd as I defending Arthur for once.

"It must be so tough for him with all the girls and the glory," Merlin complained even more.

"There is more to being a Prince and Princess than fans and glory you know?" I snapped at Merlin feeling like I had to defend myself as well now.

"He is a future king. People expect so much of him. He's under a lot of pressure," Gaius agreed with me, before pressing hard on Merlin's arm.

"Ah! That makes two of us," Merlin moaned back.

"And one day you will be rewarded," I said resting my hand on Merlin's shoulder before looking over at the amour at the side of the room, "You should go and speak to Gwen about how to put amour on people."

"Why Gwen?" Merlin questioned looking confused.

"She's a blacksmiths daughter, if anyone can help you learn where to put each section she can," I concluded before picking up Merlin and pushing him towards the door.

"My lady, you should probably go and see the King now," Laudine reminded me.

I sighed loudly, "I know Laudine. I'm going."

We walked down the corridor towards the Throne room quickly it was getting late and I really wanted to get some sleep before the tournament tomorrow. I stood politely in front of the double doors as the guard when in to speak to Uther. I only had to wait a moment before the doors were opened and I could see the king again.

He was sat at the end of the long table with Arthur and Morgana on either side of him. Another servant was looking after Arthur tonight while Merlin learnt how to deal with every piece of tournament etiquette.

"I apologize my lord, I didn't mean to disturb you," I said bowing my head towards Uther.

"No problem, feel free to join us," Uther said pointing to the chair next to Arthur. I knew he was really trying to get us two together, "We were just discussing the tournament."

"I am very much looking forward to it," I said truthfully, tournaments were one of the most entertaining things on the calendar for a kingdom.

"I am glad to hear that. I have come up with an idea," Uther said smiling as if he knew something I didn't.

"Really my lord?" Morgana questioned looking just as interested as I was.

"I think this year we should change the prize a bit. The gold will remain of course but the winner should also get to go to the ball with one of the court," Uther suggested looking towards both Morgana and myself. I could see where this was going.

"Well my lord. I have already been asked by Sir Leon," Morgana said attempting to sound apologetic but failing.

"How about you Elizabeth?" Uther questioned turning to me.

I opened and closed my mouth a few time trying to come up with an excuse before shaking my head, "I have yet to get myself a partner for the ball."

"Then that is sorted, you shall go with the Champion, who of course will be Arthur," Uther said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Arthur smiled politely nodding his head, "Yes father."

I nodded my head as well, "Well now that is sorted I suppose I should go and get some rest, after all I have an important role tomorrow."

"Very well," Uther said.

I got up and bowed once again before exiting the room. I turned to face Laudine, "What just happened?"

"I think you have just become a prize to be won," Laudine said trying to hold back her laughter.

"And Merlin said that royals get off easily!"

**Okay that's another chapter done. I will try and get published ASAP, but no promises at the moment I'm so busy that it's hard to find time to sit down and write, anyway please review I love to know what you think.**

**Until next time**

**Artistic Blue eyes**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 6-Snake Bites

**Chapter 6-Snake Bites!**

**Hey guys, I did publish this chapter earlier but forgot to add the disclaimer at the top, hence the redoing moment. I am changing the poll I am doing tomorrow so if anyone wants to vote for whether you think Morgana should be good or evil you can do so on my profile tonight ****, or just post it in the review, anyway on with the chapter. I don't own Merlin, but Elizabeth, Laudine, and Kay are my characters.**

I sat with Gwen and Morgana watching as the competitors entered the arena. Morgana and Gwen were practically bouncing next to me, "This is exciting," Morgana whispered in my ear.

"That is only because this year you're not part of the price!" I complained under my breath.

"That is true I am travelling to the ball with Sir Leon," Morgana said getting a slightly dreamy look in her eyes.

Before I could begin teasing her about it Uther began his speech, "Knights of the realm, it's a great honour to welcome you to a tournament at Camelot. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur. Only one can have the honour of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces," one of the servant took that as their cue to open the box revealing the gold, "It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The tournament begins!"

The crowd began to cheer again as the majority of the knights bowed and then exited the arena leaving just Arthur and somebody who I didn't know. As Arthur walked pass Uther stopped him, "I trust you will make me proud," he said simply slapping Arthur on the back.

One of the guards took Arthurs cape off before he put his helmet on the other knight doing the same. Then the battle began it was relatively quick. Arthur being by far the more skilled opponent. Uther was clapping loudly next to me as Arthur celebrated his win.

I could see Merlin cheering as loudly as the rest. I didn't really want to keep sitting next to the Uther's court so I sneaked off out the back and made my way around to Merlin and Arthur who were standing watching Valiant fight.

"Congratulation Arthur," I smiled genuinely at him.

"Thank you my lady," Arthur said back bowing his head slightly in respect.

"Knight Valiant looks pretty handy with a sword," Merlin observed as we watched him defeat his opponent, he exited the arena quickly stopping in front of Arthur.

"May I offer my congratulations on your victories today?" Valiant said his voice cold.

"Likewise," Arthur said any pleasantly in his voice had disappeared.

"I hope to see you at the reception this evening," Valiant said before turning to look at me. Instead of speaking he just looked me up and down, checking me out. I felt myself begin to get disturbed at the way I was being looked at like I was food, before I could tell him to mind his own business he turned and left with his servant.

We stood in silence for a moment before Merlin spoke, "Creep," both Arthur and Merlin then snorted with laugher. I just smiled trying to stop myself from laughing with them.

"Uh, for tomorrow you need to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword, and polish my chainmail," Arthur said changing the subject and then watching as Merlin walked away.

"That is a long list of chores Arthur, anyone would think you were trying to get rid of Merlin as your servant," I observed quietly knowing that when Arthur looked at me with a little guilt in his eyes I was right.

Before we could speak anymore I heard Laudine call from behind me, "Elizabeth!"

I frowned before turning around to face her, "Yes Laudine?"

"You went missing again. I swear my mother used to complain about you doing this as a child as well," Laudine moaned before noticing Arthur standing there, "Sorry my lord."

"No, do tell me more about Elizabeth growing up," Arthur said smirking suddenly.

"Laudine don't we have somewhere we have to be?" I questioned trying to get out of an awkward situation. Laudine nodded her head at me.

"I will find out more about you Elizabeth," Arthur vowed as I began to walk away.

"I'm sure you will my lord," I said bowing to him before taking off in a ran after Laudine.

By the time I reached her she was smiling brightly, "So just remind me again. You don't like him at all right?"

"Shut up," I told her laughing along with her, "Do I really have to be somewhere?"

"Yes you have to meet the knights, after all one of them will be your champion," Laudine teased with a smirk on her face.

I just shook my head at her before falling into a graceful walk over to where I was meeting the knights. It was generally a boring part of the tournament I would say very similar things to them all. It was only when Sir Valiant came up that I began paying more attention, "I couldn't agree more. Knight Valiant, may I present the Lady Elizabeth, my honoured guest," Uther introduced me.

Valiant then turned to face me, he smiled at me, but something seemed off about it like he was thinking of something that I probably didn't wanna know, "My Lady," Valiant said bowing down to kissing my hand.

It made my skin crawl, "I saw you competing today," I said politely knowing the drill with these conversations.

"I saw you watching," Valiant said as it was a cheesy line to try and get me, "I understand the tournament champion has the honour of escorting My Lady to the feast."

"That's correct," I said quickly really trying to get him to move on.

"Then I will give everything to win the tournament," Valiant summaries. I smiled and nodded not really knowing what else I could say. Valiant nodded back, "My lady," he said once again before walking over to shake the hands of the other nights. I could see both Gwen and Morgana watching him as well as I was.

"Well I don't like him much," I muttered taking a deep breath preparing myself for whoever was next that I had to greet.

"He isn't so bad..." Morgana defended him, under her breath. We didn't really want Uther to hear our conversation.

Just then Arthur came to stand in front of me, I smiled and bowed my head before speaking, "They all seem rather impressed by Knight Valiant."

"They're not the only ones," Arthur snapped back at me the bitterness in his voice was obvious for me to hear.

"You know if I didn't believe any better I would think you were a little jealous!" I smirked knowing that I could wind him right up.

Arthur stared at me in silence for a moment, "I don't see there's anything to be jealous of," Arthur said dismissingly.

I felt the smirk leave my face as Arthur walked off, "Could Arthur be any more annoying? I so hope Knight Valiant wins the tournament," I snapped feeling my anger come out.

"Thought you didn't like him," Gwen commented.

I shook my head at Gwen, "Anyone is better than Arthur."

"Yes, that's true," Morgana nodded in agreement.

Tournament was always entertaining to watch with a large number of different tactics in play for the win. I knew that if given the chance I could learn a lot from these nights not that I didn't already have quite a large range of abilities thanks to my father wishing for me to be prepared for any attempted kidnapping which could have taken place on me.

It seemed to go so quickly and I was back to watching Arthur compete once more. Once again the victor seemed to come easily for him. Next up was Valiant, the fight seemed a lot harder this time, both men more equal in their skills. Valiant finally seemed to knock Sir Ewan over and pin him down before hitting him and standing back up. Unlike most of the other time Sir Ewan didn't seem to be moving anymore.

"I think he is hurt my lord," I informed the king who was cheering for Valiant. Gaius quickly seemed to enter the arena with his medical bag. I sat and watched as two of the guards removed him from the arena.

It wasn't until later on that day that I saw Valiant again. Laudine and I were walking towards Gaius's chambers when Valiant and his servant appeared in the opposite direction, "My lady," he said bowing.

"Sir Valiant, what a surprise!" I said trying to keep myself polite.

"I have just heard the rumour that you are destined to marry the Prince," Valiant said bluntly not even trying to hide his curiously.

"Destiny is such a big word, and I'm learning a lot about Camelot," I said simply not wanting to give him any ideas, "Now if you excuse me. My maid and I have to go and visit Gaius."

"You are not unwell are you my lady?" Valiant questioned suddenly getting his manners back.

"No Sir Knight. I am going to visit Sir Ewan," I said before walking off again, not really wanting to have this conversation any longer than necessary.

When we reached Gaius's chambers Merlin was just entering carrying Arthur's armour, "How is he?" Merlin asked.

"It's most odd. Look at this. See these two small wounds. Looks like a snake bite," Gaius explained pointing to the wounds. Laudine went forward to have a closer look.

"How could he have been bitten by a snake? He was injured in the sword fight," I asked out loud feeling like it needed to be said.

"But the symptoms are consistent with poisoning: slow pulse, fever, paralysis," Gaius summaries.

"Can you heal him?" Merlin questioned.

"Well, if it is a snake bite, you'll have to extract venom from the snake that bit him to make an antidote," Laudine said before Gaius could speak, he nodded along with her. They seemed to get on very well, probably because they were both healers in their own rights.

"What happens if he doesn't get the antidote?" I inquired sitting next to Ewan and looking down at him.

"Then I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do for him. He's going to die," Gaius said sadly.

Merlin seemed to mutter something under his breath, "What?" I questioned not looking up from Ewan.

"Nothing," Merlin called out seeming to leave the room, as I looked up he quickly stuck his head back around the door, "Don't leave until I come back," He requested. I nodded then quickly he vanished.

It was around another twenty minutes before Merlin came running back into the room, "What is it that I had to wait here to hear?" I questioned as he walked through the door.

"I've just seen one of the snakes in Valiant's shield come alive. He's using magic," Merlin explained slightly out of breath.

"Are you sure?" I asked getting up from Ewan bedside.

"The snake ate a mouse - one swallow, straight down. Sir Ewan was fighting Valiant when he collapsed. It must've been one of the snakes from the shield. I have to tell Arthur," Merlin said in one breath.

"Is there any chance you might be mistaken?" Gaius questioned this time.

"I know magic when I see it," Merlin rebuffed.

"Perhaps, but have you any proof?" I spoke this time understanding what Gaius was trying to say.

"Don't you believe me?" Merlin said his voice getting desperate.

"I fear you'll land yourself in trouble. How will you explain why you were in Valiant's chambers?" I asked again feeling bad for pointing this out.

"What does that matter? He's using magic to cheat in the tournament!" Merlin said getting angrier.

"But you can't go accusing a knight of using magic without proof. The King would never accept the word of servant over the word of a knight," Gaius pointed out.

"What? So what I say doesn't count for anything?" Merlin questioned finally understanding.

"I'm afraid it counts for very little as far as the King is concerned. That's the way it is," Gaius said softly.

Merlin turned to face me, "Without proof I couldn't go to the king and say I had seen it. My opinion isn't worth as much here as it is back home. Sorry Merlin, we'll have to find another way."

**Okay end of another chapter. Hope you enjoyed please review and remember one day left on the POLL!**

**Until next time**

**Artistic-Blue-eyes**

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 7-Proof of Guilt

**Chapter 7-Proof of guilt**

**Hey guys, this is the 7****th**** Chapter of this story and I just want to thank everyone who has been reviewing, following and adding me to your favourits. It does mean a lot to know that people enjoy reading what I write ****. So the poll on my profile has changed once again, now you're voting for do you think Lancelot or Merlin should end up with Gwen? The poll as always is on my profile, and you can also just write your answer as a review. I don't own Merlin, but Laudine, Kay and Elizabeth are my inventions. Read and enjoy people ****.**

After another long tournament day there were only two competitors left, Arthur and Valiant. As the prize for the winner I had been made to sit on the supper before the game. I personally would have rather been helping Merlin try and find the proof we needed. I sat by Uther sides as the Knights toasted Valiant. I watch Arthur look on disapprovingly, "So Valiant, do you think you stand a chance of defeating my son?" Uther asked.

"He is a great warrior, My Lord. I do hope to be a worthy opponent," Valiant said taking a drink.

"You should stay in Camelot after the tournament. I could do with more knights like you," Uther offered. I saw Arthur look even more annoyed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw some movement. I turned to see Merlin looking around the door which seemed to be creaking with the movement. He made eye contact with me quickly before disappearing.

"So Sir Valiant where were you before this?" I asked drawing myself into the conversation to distract myself from the feeling in my gut that Merlin was about to do something probably dangerous.

"Travelling," Valiant answered evadingly

"Anywhere nice?" I questioned.

"Elizabeth you sound like you're interrogating the man," Uther interrupted.

"I apologise My Lord. I am just curious you see," I said bowing my head in respect to Uther.

"Curiosity is rare in a lady of the court," Valiant observed leaning towards me.

He was starting to make me feel uncomfortable again and I knew I had to be careful with what I said, "I come from a kingdom where I am encouraged to speak honestly, my father listens to all his children's opinions, just as King Uther listens to his people," I lied about the last part but I had to keep in Uther's good books somehow.

"Thank you Elizabeth," Uther said smiling at me.

"If you excuse me My Lord it has been a busy day and I wish to rest for a while before everything begins again," I said smiling politely at Uther. Uther nodded in return, Laudine followed me out of the council chambers, I turned and walked the wrong way for my room.

"Where are we going My Lady?" Laudine asked hurrying to catch up with me.

"We are going to see Gauis. I think Merlin has done something dangerous again," I explained, quickening my pace.

I walked into Gaius's chambers to see Gaius draining some of the venom from the snake's head, "I'll get started preparing the antidote."

"You killed the snake?" I questioned causing both men to look at me.

"Yes one of them anyway," Merlin explained, before getting up to leave, "I'm going to tell Arthur."

"You'll need to the snake's head," I said from the doorway, "I'll go with you. He's more likely to believe me."

Merlin came towards me and together we headed out the door, only stopping quickly when we heard Gaius, "And Merlin, what you did was very brave."

I didn't bother knocking when I entered Arthur's chambers, Merlin followed behind me holding the head, "Arthur we have a problem," I said standing in front of where he was eating.

"What is it?" Arthur asked from the table, looking annoyed that I'd walked in without knocking.

"This," Merlin said dropping the snake's head onto the table.

Arthur looked at it for a moment before questioning Merlin disbelievingly, "You? You chopped it's head off?"

"Ewan was bitten by a snake from the shield when he was fighting Valiant. You can talk to Gaius, you can see the puncture wounds in Ewan's neck where the snake bit him. Ewan was beating him, he had to cheat," Merlin said all in one breath.

"Valiant wouldn't dare use magic in Camelot," Arthur dismissed.

"Ewan was pinned under Valiant's shield. No one could see the snake bite him," I told Arthur agreeing with Merlin.

"I don't like the guy," Arthur admitted, "But that doesn't mean he's cheating.

"Gaius is preparing an antidote to the snake venom. When Ewan's conscious, he'll tell you what happened. If you fight Valiant in the final, he'll use the shield. It's the only way he can beat you. Look at it! Have you ever seen any snakes like this in Camelot?" Merlin questioned. Arthur picked up the snake's head and looked it over while Merlin spoke, "I know I'm just a servant and my word doesn't count for anything, I wouldn't lie to you."

Arthur looked once again at the snake's head in his hand before turning to Merlin, "I want you to swear to me what you're telling me is true."

"I swear it's true," Merlin said his voice a little desperate.

"Elizabeth?" Arthur said turning to me for guidance.

"He's not lying," I confirmed.

"Then I believe you," Arthur nodded at me.

It didn't take long at all for the guards to gather both Valiant and his shield and the rest of the council into the chambers for a trial of sorts. I ignored the stares I was getting from Valiant as I stood next to Merlin and Arthur. Uther was the final person to enter the chambers and faced Arthur, "Why have you summoned the court?"

"I believe Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament," Arthur made the claim. There was sudden chatter in the council chambers as the muttering began. Uther simply held up his hand for silence.

"Valiant what do you have to say to this?" Uther turned to question Valiant, something I noticed he was less likely to do in the cases which involved magic.

Valiant stepped forwards, "My Lord, this is ridiculous. I've never used magic. Does your son have any evidence to support this outrageous accusation?"

"Do you have evidence?" Uther asked reluctantly as if he didn't want to believe the perfect Valiant could be using magic.

"I do," Arthur said nodded towards Merlin who came forward and handed Uther the snake's head.

"Let me see this shield," Uther instructed.

"Don't let him get too close," Merlin whispered a warning to Arthur.

"Be careful, My Lord," Arthur said drawing his sword, while Uther got closer to the shield and nothing happened. Just the Gaius entered the room, I knew we had to go to plan B.

"We need Ewan. Find out what's happening," I whispered to Merlin, who nodded.

Merlin moved over to Gaius as Valiant spoke, "As you can see, My Lord, it's just an ordinary shield."

"He's not going to let everyone see the snakes come alive," Arthur stated the obvious.

"Then how am I to know that what you say is true?" Uther pointed out.

"I have a witness. Knight Ewan was bitten by one of the snakes from the shield. Its venom made him grievously ill, however, he has received an antidote. He will confirm that Knight Valiant is using magic," Arthur said. I looked at Valiant and noticed something was wrong, instead of looking worried he looked quite smug as if he knew something we didn't.

"Where is this witness?" Uther questioned not really believing anything Arthur was saying.

"He should be here…" Arthur said awkwardly.

"Where's Ewan?" I questioned turning to Gaius and Merlin.

"He's dead," Merlin told me unhappily.

"I'm waiting," Uther said from behind me.

"I'm afraid the witness is dead," I informed Uther.

"So you have no proof to support these allegations. Have you seen Valiant using magic?" Uther asked, as if trying to stop his son doing this.

"No, but my servant fought one of the snakes from…" Arthur began to explain.

"Your servant? You made these outrageous accusations against a knight on the word of your servant?" Uther questioned, suddenly becoming angry.

"I believe he's telling the truth!" Arthur argued back.

"My Lord, am I really to be judged on some hearsay from a boy?" Valiant questioned looking like he was enjoying this far too much.

"I've seen those snakes come alive!" Merlin burst out, finally having enough of not been treated equally.

"How dare you interrupt?! Guards!" Uther order and the guards moved forward to take Merlin away. Everything was quickly getting out of hand.

I took a step forward ready to order them to stop but Valiant beat me to it, "My lord."

"Wait!" Uther ordered.

"I'm sure he was merely mistaken. I wouldn't want him punished on my account," Valiant said all the while looking at me. I just stared coldly back not wanting his attention at all.

"You see? This is how a true knight behaves - with gallantry and honour," Uther said, making me want to throw something at his head, how could one man be so oblivious to the evil around him?

"My lord, if your son made these accusations because he's afraid to fight me, then I will graciously accept his withdrawal," Valiant said coldly. I bit my tongue to stop myself yelling at him.

"Is this true? Do you wish to withdraw from the tournament?" Uther asked Arthur sounding disappointed.

"No!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Then what am I to make of these allegations?" Uther questioned.

Arthur took a calming breath before turning to Valiant, "Obviously there has been a misunderstanding. I withdraw the allegation against Knight Valiant. Please accept my apology.

"Accepted," Valiant smirked back.

I stood outside Arthur's chamber listening to the screaming that was going on inside trying not to wince and I heard something that was probably very expensive china smash against a wall. Then there was complete silence, I bit my nails waiting for Merlin to finally make an appearance unless Arthur had run him through.

I didn't have to wait too long. Merlin came out of Arthur's chambers looking down at his feet as if he was trying not to cry, "What did he do?" I asked softly knowing Merlin was in a delicate state.

"Fire me!" Merlin exclaimed suddenly seeming a mixture of annoyed and upset.

"Think it's time we spoke to the dragon again," I suggested, before taking off towards the dungeon, Merlin followed.

As we walked down to the cave I could see Merlin getting more and more upset about his argument with Arthur. When we entered the cave the dragon was nowhere to be seen, "Where are you? I just came to tell you: whatever you think my destiny, whatever it is you think I'm supposed to do, you've got the wrong person! That's it. Goodbye," Merlin yelled out into the air, before turning to leave.

"If only it were so easy to escape one's destiny," The dragon's voice echoed from somewhere deep inside the cave. The flapping of wings could be heard. I stopped Merlin by holding his arm and nodding in front of me where the Great Dragon had just landed.

"How can we protect him if Merlin is not his manservant?!" I questioned a little calmer than Merlin.

"A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole. Very soon you shall learn that," Kilgharrah replied cryptically.

"Oh, great. Just what I needed, another riddle," Merlin complained.

"That your and Arthur's path lies together is but the truth," Kilgharrah continued as if Merlin had not interrupted him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I yelled finally losing my call.

Kilgharrah just stared at me for a moment before speaking more riddles, "You know, young warlock and priestess, this is not the end. It is the beginning."

The dragon flapped his wings again taking back off into the darkness of the cave, "Just give me a straight answer!" Merlin yelled after him.

**That is that chapter finished. Remember NEW POLL IS UP! And review people **

**Until next time**

**Artistic-Blue-Eyes**

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 8-Duty over Life

**Chapter 8-Duty over Life**

**Hey guys, gonna make this quick this time, hope you like the chapter. I don't own Merlin, but Laudine, Elizabeth and Kay are all my clever inventions.**

I was walking through the main square looking around for inspiration on how to help Merlin prove his point when I noticed a stone dog standing at the side of Gwen's house. It caused me to flashback into a memory of when I was younger and my brother used to bully me. I had found a spell which turned objects into animated things. I had used it to create a giant snake something my brother had always been terrified of.

I ran over to Merlin who happened to be sitting next to Gwen on her doorstep, "I have an idea!" I exclaimed not even bothering to remember my manners.

Merlin got up immediately and went to follow me, "Where are you going?" Gwen called after us.

"I need a favour actually Gwen can we possibly bother your stone dog and a wheelbarrow?" I questioned more calmly now.

The look both Merlin and Gwen gave me was one of complete confusion but Gwen nodded anyway going off to collect the wheelbarrow.

It took a little while for us to get the wheelbarrow with the stone dog in up to Gaius's chambers, it was a little easier due to the slight magic I could use every time we were alone to lighten the load, still by the time Merlin and I had reached the chamber we were both exhausted. Gaius looked up at us when we came in, "What are you doing with that?" he greeted us with.

I went ahead into Merlin's room while Merlin spoke to Gaius, "I'm not sure it's Elizabeth's idea."

"You're going to make everyone see those damn snakes for themselves," I shouted out from Merlin's room, reaching under the floorboard to pull out the magic book that lay under there while Merlin floated the dog down onto the floor. I turned the spell book to the right page and relaxed sitting against Merlin's bed before I cast the spell, "Bebay odothay arisan quickum. Bebay odothay arisan quickum," I said feeling my eyes go golden as the dog came to life and began to bark at me. I quickly waved my hand up after a few moments turning it back into stone, "You're turn."

"Why can't you do this?" Merlin asked sitting down next to me.

"I'm gonna be sitting next to the king. Don't think that will go down to well," I explained handing the book over to Merlin and pointing to the spell which I had memorised when I was younger for the perfect revenge.

"Bebay odothay arisan quickum. Bebay odothay arisan quickum," Merlin quoted after me, we watched as nothing happened to the stone dog in front of us. Merlin tried again and again, on about the twentieth time I began biting my nails nervously.

It was another five attempts before I spoke, "You keep trying I'm going to try option B," I said moving to get up from the floor dusting down my dress as I went.

"Which is?" Merlin questioned not looking away from the dog as if just by staring at it he may be able to bring it to life.

"Talk to Arthur," I said simply walking out of the door and making my way quietly to Arthur's chambers.

I walked into Arthur's chambers without bothering to announce my presents. Arthur probably wouldn't have reacted even if I had. He seemed fixated with something outside the window which I couldn't see, "Don't fight Valiant in the tournament tomorrow. He'll use the shield against you," I begged my voice breaking slightly.

"I know," Arthur said calmly.

"Then withdraw," I snapped, feeling like I was stating the obvious, "You have to withdraw."

This was when Arthur finally turned around to face me, "Don't you understand? I can't withdraw. The people expect their prince to fight. How can I lead men into battle if they think I'm a coward?"

"Valiant will kill you. If you fight, you die," I yelled getting into Arthur face.

"Then I die," Arthur yelled back at me.

I took a step backwards feeling like someone had just stabbed me, "How can you go out there and fight like that?" I questioned quieting my voice down now cause I realised otherwise the guards outside could hear me.

"Because I have to. It's my duty," Arthur replied as if it explained everything.

"That isn't duty that is just stupidity!" I argued back, "You're duty is to your people. How can you lead them if you are dead?!"

"My people will not follow a cowardly king," Arthur snapped back getting angry again.

"Your people will follow a king who is clever not stupid enough to enter a fight which he has no hope of winning," I said before turning around and walking towards the door. I faced him once last time before I left, "I will pray for you."

I decided to head back into my room knowing that I would probably be a greater distraction to Merlin than a help if I was standing around him. It felt like the second my head hit the pillow Laudine was standing over me, "My lady you have to get up for the tournament," she greeted me brightly.

By the time we had reached the tournament ground Arthur and Valiant both seemed ready to start. I sat down next to Uther scanning the crowd and trying to stop Merlin. It didn't seem as though he had arrived yet. I didn't know what to do there was no option C that I had considered.

Arthur entered the arena and the crowd cheered, I couldn't join in not until I knew Arthur was going to be alright. They faced each other before putting on their helmets. I waited patiently for the fight to begin. They stared each other down for a few moments before Valiant swung his sword forward and the fighting began. It was terrifying watching as the two of them attacked each other so viciously, the sound of metal on metal filled the air. They were both strong fighters. I began biting my nails again, trying to hide my nervousness behind a calm expression. Arthur knocked off Valiant's helmet before removing his own. Valiant's attacks seemed to get more violent as the fighting went on, eventually he managed to disarm Arthur. It was then I noticed Merlin standing at the edge of the arena, he caught my eyes before smiling and nodding at me. I felt a way of relief pass through me, before turning back to the fight.

Valiant pinned Arthur against the wall, before Arthur managed to shove him off. I could feel the magic in the air as Merlin seemed to speak the spell. The snakes which had been dormant on Valiant's shield came to life. I stood up along with everyone else trying to get work out what could happen next.

"He is using magic," Uther muttered next to me.

"And now they see you for what you really are," Arthur yelled at Valiant looking smug.

Valiant just laughed in return before the snakes left the shield and travelled along the floor, "Kill him."

Arthur backed away from the snakes coming towards the stand. I did the only thing I could think of and grabbed the king's sword, "Arthur!" I yelled as I threw it towards him.

Arthur turned and caught the sword swinging back around to face Valiant. With a sword in his hand the odds were a lot more in Arthur's favour. He quickly decapitated the snakes before turning to Valiant and disarming him and then running him through. Valiant dropped to the ground and the crowd began to cheer. I felt myself finally relax after everything. Arthur slapped Merlin on his shoulder on the way out of the tournament ground and I cheered.

As we stood outside the banquet hall waiting to be called in, I felt a huge amount of pride in what had been achieved today, "You should give Merlin his job back you know?" I commented as I took Arthur's arm preparing to be introduced to the crowd.

"I will," Arthur said simply before the doors opened and we walked in the large banquet hall decorated in bright colours to celebrate the end of the torment, "My honourable guests, I give you Prince Arthur, your champion and Lady Elizabeth."

We walked into the middle of the dancing space and Arthur bowed, "My lady."

"My champion," I smiled back curtsying. We began to dance, something both Arthur and I were completely fluent at, "Has your father apologised yet for not believing you?" I questioned as we span in a circle.

"He'll never apologise. I hope, uh, you're not disappointed Valiant's not escorting you," Arthur said sounding ever so slightly shy for a moment.

I paused for a second trying to think of the best way to answer, "Turns out he wasn't really champion material," I said shrugging my shoulder slightly.

We fell into silence for a short time just relaxing and moving to the music, "That was some tournament final," Arthur finally spoke.

"Tell me about it. It's not every day a girl gets to save her prince," I teased.

Arthur shook his head at me, "Uh, I wouldn't say I needed exactly saving. I'm sure I would've thought of something."

"So you're too proud to admit you were saved by a girl," I concluded getting slightly annoyed.

"Because I wasn't," Arthur snapped back.

I pulled away getting even more angry, "You know what? I wish Valiant was escorting me."

"Me too. Then I wouldn't have to listen to you," Arthur gave a quick reply.

"Fine! " I yelled ignoring the looks I was getting from the court.

I turned around and walked away hearing Arthur yell after me, "Fine!"

**Okay that another chapter done. This is a love story between Arthur and Elizabeth I promise just she can't like the pig-headness at the beginning if she's gonna love him at the end can she? **** anyways review, I love to know what you guys think of my work.**

**Until next time**

**Artistic-Blue-Eyes**

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 9-A Magical Plague

**Chapter 9-A magical Plague**

**Hey guys, it's been a while I know. I'm really bad! I have been working on my degree. Happy Halloween people! There is a poll still so make sure you vote for if you want Gwen to be with Lancelot, Merlin or neither. And I promise I would publish the results from the last poll and I completely forgot. There was one more vote for Morgana being evil than being good. Now enjoy, I don't own Merlin, but Laudine, Elizabeth and Kay are all my characters.**

I was walking around the lower town trying to explore without people recognising who I was. So far I had been given free silk and food, so the plan to go undercover obviously wasn't working too well. I skipped from one stall to another before I saw Merlin and Gaius wheeling something through the middle of the street, "What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"Er…Just moving something," Merlin said evasively.

Gwen came to stand next to me, carrying some flowers that she seemed to have picked, "Looks heavy," she commented.

"Earm, it's nothing really. Erm... did someone got you flowers?" Merlin said desperately trying to change the subject.

"Oh! No," Gwen giggled, "Would you like one? A purple one. Purple suits you. Not that I'm saying red doesn't suit you. And you too My Lady," Gwen said handing us both flowers.

"Thanks. Well, er..." Merlin said trying to find a place to stick the flower before choosing his scarf. I tucked mine behind my ear. Gwen smiled brightly.

"Er…see you," Merlin said quickly before beginning to pull the cart again.

"Bye," Gwen smiled and walked off.

"How you're so obvious Merlin I will never understand!" I smiled affectately at him as I walking next to him.

"What?" Merlin said looking completely baffled.

I just laughed, "Don't worry."

Just then Laudine came walking towards me, "Lady Elizabeth must you always disappear."

"I just wanted to explore," I explained holding my hands up in mock surrender.

Laudine took a moment looking at me before she laughed, "The king wishes to see you."

"Of course he does," I grumbled before turning to Merlin, "Goodbye."

"Bye," Merlin said carrying on forward with the unknown object in the cart.

Laudine and I quickly made our way to the council chambers. I knocked before moving to stand in the doorway, "You wish to see me My Lord?"

"Yes Elizabeth, please come in," Uther said sitting his table.

I entered just as the servants were putting down lunch, "Is something the matter My Lord?"

"No, I just wished to see how you were enjoying you're time in Camelot so far," Uther said before beginning to tuck into his meal.

"I find it beautiful My Lord. You're town is amazing," I complimented truly. Whenever I managed to get away from Laudine I could walk for hours just looking at the views of Camelot.

"I am glad, My Lady. I was hoping you would consider moving here on a more permanent basis," Uther said leaning forward so he could see my reaction.

I kept my face straight, not relieving what was going on in my head. I knew what he really wanted to ask was if Arthur proposed to me, would I say yes. Although I did like Camelot, I wasn't sure yet whether I could see myself stuck with such a pig-headed man as Arthur, no matter what destiny he was meant to fulfil. Lucky for me I got out of answering, but unlucky for the servant who had been serving Uther food collapsed onto the floor, no longer breathing.

I ran to the door in time to nearly bump into Arthur, "What's the matter?" He questioned.

"Need to get Gaius," I explained pointing to the body lying on the floor. Arthur nodded and took off with me in the direction of Gaius's chambers.

I was planning to reach out and knock on the door, but Arthur decided it would be easier to yell, "Merlin!"

Merlin came running to the door standing in front of it blocking our view inside, "Erm, I'm on my way sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry I'm getting used to it," Arthur said before looking at the side of my head, "Who gave you that?"

"Oh it's from Gwen. Isn't it nice?" I said reaching up and taking the purple flower from behind my ear, "Merlin has one as well," I pointed out.

"Tell Gaius my father wants to see him now," Arthur said before turning around and walking off. I gave a quick wave before following him.

"So don't tell me you were getting jealous over a flower?" I questioned running to keep up with Arthur's long steps.

"No, I just wondered who would give you such a thing. Honestly I thought it was from Merlin," Arthur said not bothering to slow down for me.

I had to laugh at that, "Merlin is a friend. You should stop being so horrid to everyone in the world Arthur. You might find people then who can actually be your friends," we reached the doors of the council Chambers and opened them to find Uther looking at the body, "You probably don't want to get too close My Lord," I suggested, "Gaius is on his way now."

Just as I spoke the words Gaius came into the room followed closely by Merlin. He knelt down beside the body and looked at it.

"What's happened to him?" Uther questioned.

"I don't know, Sire. It's the second case I've seen today," Gaius said and suddenly I understood why we were allowed in the chambers and why Merlin was being so secretive this morning.

"Why didn't you report it to me?" Uther asked.

Gaius stood back up, "I was attempting to find the cause."

"What did you conclude?" Uther responded immediately. It was almost like he was scared.

I looked down for the first time at the body and finally understood. The paleness of the skin, with his veins visible and only the whites of his eyes could be seen. He looked like he had died of fright, "I don't think it's time to hurry to conclusions. The scientific process is a long one," Gaius said trying to avoid what we all knew it was.

"What are you concealing from me?" Uther said suspicious.

"Sire, I have seen nothing like it. The victims are dying in 24 hours, and its spreading fast," Gaius said trying not to say the words which would send Uther over the edge.

"What is the cause?" Uther repeated again.

"I think you should say that the cause, the most likely cause, is sorcery," Gaius said finally.

Uther pulled Arthur aside, just to within my hearing range as the panic spread throughout the room, "We must find who did this," Uther told Arthur.

"I will, father," Arthur assured him.

"Conduct door to door searches. Increase your presence in the town. Double the guards on all the gates. And lend the physician your servant," Uther continued in a scared whisper.

"Merlin? But..." Arthur began.

"I'm going to need Gaius to find a cure. He needs all the help we can give him. If Gaius is right, believe me, this city will be wiped out. This is the kind of magic that undermines our authority, challenges all we've done. If we cannot control this plague, people will turn to magic for a cure. We have to find this sorcerer, and quickly," Uther said quickly his voice on edge.

"Yes, father," Arthur replied obediently.

I turned to Laudine, "Hide all the magic books we have, and remove all the items associated with it, tell Sir Kay to do the same. Then go to Gaius, he will need all the help he can get," I ordered.

"Of course My Lady," Laudine said moving away from me.

I watched as Arthur and the Guards searched the city while walking next to Laudine through the city. We were delivering food to the town's people. Not that Uther knew about it, I figured if I could keep them alive for a little longer there may be a cure.

"My Lady? He's still alive," Laudine pointed out quietly next to me. I turned and looked over at the man people were avoiding. He had sunken eyes and was really pale, he obviously was suffering from the illness.

"There is nothing we can do to save him Laudine," I said apologetically.

"But we haven't tried," Laudine argued back for once.

"We will find the cure and when we do then I promise you I will stop this," I said touching her shoulder the only way I can comfort.

"We could heal them with magic," Laudine whispered back to me.

I pointed to the guards, "Have a look. They're suspicious of everyone. This is not the time to be using magic. Science will lead us to the source of the disease. Now we need to travel to help Gaius," I said before walking over to the man and bent down, "I know this won't change your suffering but it may help with the remainder of your life," I said softly before handing him my final piece of food. The man nodded at me accepting the only comfort I could offer him. I tried my hardest not to cry as I turned and walked back towards the castle towards Gaius chambers.

When we reached Gaius's chamber he was heating a vial of liquid, "What are you doing?" I questioned as I walked through the door.

Gaius jumped before turning around, "I'm examining the contents of that man's stomach."

"Will that tell you who did it?" Laudine questioned from beside me.

Merlin chose that moment to enter the room, "No, but it might tell us how it's spread. One thing I do know, this is magic of the darkest kind," Gaius said softly.

"Why would someone use magic like that?" Merlin asked innocently.

I took a deep breath before I spoke, "Magic corrupts. People use it for their own ends."

"But not all magic is bad. I know it isn't," Merlin stated.

"It's neither good nor bad. It's how you use it," I explained softly. Just at that second Arthur and the guards burst in.

Arthur pointed before speaking to the guard, "Over there," he ordered then turning to Gaius, "Sorry Gaius, we're searching every room in town."

"What for?" I questioned.

"A sorcerer," Arthur replied simply.

"But why would he be here?" I asked before I could stop myself.

Arthur paused for a moment trying to come up with a good answer, "I'm just doing my job."

"We've nothing to hide. Go on, then. Search," Gaius said getting annoyed.

Arthur began searching around the room before coming to a large amount of papers, "All these books and papers?"

"My life's work, dedicated to the understanding of science. You are quite welcome to read through them if you wish," Gaius offered.

Arthur didn't even bothering replying to that, "What's this room up here?"

"Er, it's mine," Merlin responded.

"And what do you expect to find in there?" I asked.

"I'm looking for material or evidence suggesting the use of enchantments," Arthur replied before heading into Merlin's room.

I stayed still for a second before suddenly remembering something, "What've you done with the magic book you have?"

Merlin didn't respond simply looking worried, Arthur voice echoed from Merlin's room, "Merlin, come here. Look what I found," Merlin looked at me in fear before going in.

"I found a place where you can put things. It's called a cupboard," Arthur spoke to Merlin. I let out a sigh of relief. Arthur quickly exited Merlin's room and turned once again to Gaius, "How long do you think it may be before you find a cure?"

"It depends on how many interruptions I get," Gaius replied back coldly.

"Of course, I'm sorry," Arthur did honestly look guilt when he spoke, "We're finished here," he addressed the guard, then turned to me, "Your chambers are next My Lady."

"You're joking me right?" I questioned before I could stop myself.

"I'm doing everyone's chambers," Arthur said seeming not at all apologetic.

Laudine nodded before I could respond again, I followed Arthur out of Gaius's chamber and along to mine. Praying that Laudine had cleaned the room out of magical artefacts we had collected over the years.

I opened the door and found that my room had been completely cleaned from top to bottom, removing all trace of magic.

"I wish I had your servant," I heard Arthur mutter behind me.

"Well I'm not giving her up," I replied sharply, "You can search but don't place everything back," I ordered before turning and walking out.

"Where are you going My Lady?" Arthur asked just as I was about to leave the room.

"Gaius needs help to find a cure, I have given Laudine help and mine," I said softly before turning and walking back to Gaius's chambers trying to think of how we could possibly stop such sorcery.

**Please review and let me know what you think. I'll try and write again as soon as possible. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Until next time**

**Artistic-Blue-Eyes**

**xxx**


End file.
